


All About Us

by pullingbeckettspigtails



Category: Castle
Genre: 6x13, AU, F/M, Fluff, Limelight, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pullingbeckettspigtails/pseuds/pullingbeckettspigtails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU ending to 6x13 "Limelight". My contribution to #CastleThemeDay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this drawing - https://41.media.tumblr.com/d9c58894ff1cb047154250332cb69b2e/tumblr_nwn7wka2cM1tlr8m1o1_500.jpg Credit for the art goes to Camila (hetouchesthings on Tumblr). Thank you for your inspiration and your beautiful drawings!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

When he walks back into his bedroom, she’s still frozen in the exact place she was when he left about ten minutes ago, studying herself in the mirror intently whilst her fingers play with her jean belt loops.

“Everything okay?”

Kate spins around when she hears her fiancé’s voice and gives a sheepish smile as she saunters up to him.

“Yeah.” She lets out an exhale. “Just… I’m nervous.”

A sympathetic upturning of lips casts over Rick’s face, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Her head shakes fervently, “No, we do. I’m proud of being with you, being _engaged_ to you,” His grin widens at the mention of the engagement, “And I definitely don’t want to see any more rumours of you dating your other ex-wife in the paper any time soon.” His expression changes instantly, now looking more like a scolded puppy. “I’m just…” She continues, “Not used to being in the limelight.”

“But you used to model?” He contradicts, smiling to himself as he thinks back to the adorable photo that Ryan and Espo had sent him all those years ago, of her young self donned in sport’s gear.

“Right, but I was anonymous, my name wasn’t printed along with the photos. And now I’m going to be plastered in a magazine with my love life out there for all to see.”

Castle nods slowly, taking in her point, “But you’ve been in a magazine before – you had that Cosmo spread for _Heat Wave_.”

She lets out a breath, her bangs lifting slightly with the wind, “Yeah because _that_ went great.”

He huffs out a small laugh, “Come on. Maybe each photo of you was with your arms crossed and a tight-lipped smile, but you still looked amazing and did a wonderful job with the interview.”

With this praise, Beckett seems to relax and comes closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his.

“Even with the mullet.”

And all too soon, she pulls back with a stern look.

“Excuse me?”

“What?”

She scoffs, “It was not a _mullet_.”

“The short hair with the little flicks? Yeah, a mullet.”

She opens her mouth to argue, but a message tone from his pocket interrupts her.

He hastily unwraps his arms from their resting place on her hips and fumbles for his phone, “Look, our ride’s here, let’s go.”

He flees the loft without looking back.

* * *

By the time they enter the photo studio, Kate’s shoulders are practically touching her ears with how hunched up they are. Rick splays a warm hand on the small of her back which seems to calm her, until a chipper female voice startles them from the side.

“Hi!” The woman grins with her perfect pearly white teeth, “I’m Mariella, I’ll be the photographer for your shoot today.” She extends her hand out for a handshake and Castle reluctantly pulls his away from his partner to shake it. Kate does the same after him but her grip must be tight as he sees Mariella’s face scrunch up ever so slightly.

Once the two women part, she speaks again, “I’ll send you guys over to the wardrobe department, and then you can proceed onto hair and makeup.”

Beckett snaps her gaze over to Castle with wide eyes.

“Um, actually, we thought we could just stay like this.” He offers meekly.

Mariella presses her lips together, her brown eyes wandering over both their bodies. They’re both dressed down, Rick in a navy t-shirt and black jeans, Kate in a black and white striped shirt and sky blue jeans. Her makeup is minimal, she’s only pencilled in her eyebrows and used a subtle swipe of mascara on her lashes, and her hair is in natural loose waves.

Castle had asked the magazine for the photoshoot to be casual, thinking that it would be more relaxing for his partner. He’s had years to adjust to rigid black suits and ties of all colours, but she hasn’t. In all the years that he’s known her, he’s only witnessed her in fancy dresses a handful of times, and she hadn’t really seemed too comfortable. (Then again, three of times she was also there for case purposes, so that might be an underlying factor.)

When Mariella meets his eyes, he makes an effort to portray his reasoning behind this decision without words, by tilting his head in Kate’s direction. The woman looks over to her and back to him, then gives an almost imperceptible nod.

“That’s fine, then we can go straight though. If you’ll follow me?”

Both Castle and Beckett let out a small sigh of relief before heading down the corridor.

* * *

Over an hour later, they’re still in front of the large camera and the bright lights, now in a position where Rick is standing behind Kate with his arms wrapped gently around her midsection. He thinks the only time he’s ever seen couples in this position is during pregnancy photoshoots, but tries not to think of that now. He has other issues on his mind. Such as how his fiancée’s smile has remained incredibly forced throughout this whole experience, and how a slight look of disappointment flickers over Mariella’s face whenever she looks into the camera viewfinder at the photos she’s taken.

With the next flash of light, Castle actually feels Beckett tense up underneath him, her stomach contracting.

“Mariella, is it okay if we take a break?” He asks over the sound of the radio music blaring from the corner of the room.

She nods earnestly, and seems a little relieved herself, “Sure. I’m going to go to the café and get an iced tea. You two want anything?”

They both shake their heads instantly. She smiles honestly then heads for the door, her heels clacking against the hardwood floor.

As soon as the heavy door closes behind her, Kate spins around, flinging her arms around him and pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

“I’m sorry. I’m messing this up.” Her voice sounds incredibly shaky, and Castle even thinks he feels moisture against his skin. He places a gentle hand in her hair and pulls her away with infinite care, seeing that her hazel eyes are shining with unshed tears.

“Oh, honey.” He soothes, but she cuts him off.

“I’m so sorry,” She repeats as the blinks rapidly to dispel the tears, “I just keep thinking about how everyone’s going to read this article and look at me and wonder why you chose me when you’re a multi-millionaire best-selling author and I’m just some cop-”

He presses his lips to hers to stop her rambling, and he feels her fall into his embrace. Their mouths part and come together multiple times before they stop, but they still remain close.

“We don’t have to do this. We can walk out right now.” He offers, “We could always just put a small paragraph in the paper instead.”

She shakes her head, “But I need to get used to this. I’m with you, meaning that I’ll be there during every book release party and every interview. And people are going to be interested in you and me. They’ll be photographers at our wedding, and if I announce I’m pregnant, and when that baby is born and every other aspect of our lives. And that’s going to happen for decades to come.”

She worries that she’s said something wrong when he stares at her with his eyes wide and mouth agape. But before she can say another word, his mouth are crashing down on hers with force. She squeaks with surprise (and feels his smirk under her lips) then moulds herself completely to him until they break apart.

“I love you.” He says breathlessly.

Her eyes twinkle as she grins, her tongue poking out from behind her teeth, “I know.”

He gasps, “Katherine Beckett, did you just Han Solo me?”

“I didn’t mean to. But if you want to dress up as Leia for Halloween, I can get you a wig.” She responds, her tone rich with mirth.

He looks off to the side as if thinking hard, then concludes with a whisper, “I would look hot in that bikini.”

Kate lets out a startled laugh which echoes around the room, tilting her head back. He chuckles along with her, and presses his lips to the underneath of her chin.

A white flash breaks them out of their bubble.

Mariella smiles cheekily. “Perfect.”

Yeah, they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Have a great weekend :)
> 
> Lou xo


End file.
